prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Neilson
| birth_place = Falmouth, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dusty Rhodes | debut = 2000 | retired = 2005 }} Kim Neilson, (June 2, 1973) best known by her ring name Desire is a former American professional wrestler. She is best known for her stint in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Debut After a career as a fitness competitor, which included placing eighth in the 2000 Miss Galaxy competition, Nielsen began training under Dusty Rhodes for a career in professional wrestling. She made her debut on August 25, 2001 in a mixed tag team match for Rhodes' Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling, where she and Jorge Estrada defeated Leilani Kai and Lodi. World Wrestling Entertainment After she caught the eye of World Wrestling Entertainment, they signed her to a development contract in April 2002, and she began wrestling WWE house shows against Dawn Marie. She was sent to WWE developmental territory Heartland Wrestling Association, but was released from her contract after the HWA was dropped as a developmental territory in July 2002. During her short run in WWE, she wrestled against of Dawn Marie and Lisa Moretti and occasionally teamed with Torrie Wilson. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling She debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on December 12, 2002 as Every Man's Desire, the valet of Sonny Siaki and a member of the Sports Entertainment Xtreme. She debuted on January 15, 2003, defeating April Hunter in a match. She then began a feud with Trinity, which resulted in Desire teaming with Siaki in a series of matches against Trinity and Kid Kash. In June 2003 during a dark match, her back was broken after being fisherman suplexed onto the edge of the ring. Despite this, she finished the match and actually came out victorious before being taken to a hospital following the match. She spent ten months recovering before returning to television in April 2004. Upon her return, she resumed her feud with Trinity. On June 23, Desire was defeated by Trinity in a stretcher match with help from the debuting Big Vito. As a result, on July 7, Trinity and Big Vito teamed to defeat Desire and Siaki in a tag team match. Her last appearance with the company was on September 8, 2004 in a 3-on-3 match, where she teamed with Erik Watts and Siaki to defeat Abyss, Alex Shelley and Goldy Locks. Retirement In 2005, Kim retired from wrestling after becoming more uncomfortable with taking bumps as well as becoming pregnant with her third child. Personal life After retiring from wrestling due to her back injury, Nielsen gave birth to her third child; the father is Sonny Siaki, who Nielsen managed in TNA. During her third pregnancy, Nielsen gained 80 lb (36 kg). After being unhappy over being overweight and at the suggestion of Siaki, Nielsen auditioned for The Biggest Loser during a casting call in Atlanta, Georgia. She weighed in at 252 pounds; 112 pounds heavier than her billed wrestling weight. She was the season's runner-up and by the season finale, she lost 118 pounds. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*The Rock Bottom External links *Kim Neilson Profile on CAGEMATCH *Kim Neilson Profile on Online World of Wrestling *Kim Neilson on Facebook.com Category:2000 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:Living people